


末路獨酌

by CliatDW



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 光線焦慮, 自殺念頭, 色情內容, 酒精濫用, 酗酒, 髒話
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[你們彼此相愛。天哪，這簡直、簡直有點滑稽。]他這麼說的時候，Bruce抬起頭，皺著眉。[你們兩個簡直太他媽的頑固又遲鈍。全世界都知道所謂{科學男友}──我說真的──對你們來說不只是某種寵物條款，就連Jarvis都知道好嗎。你們兩個太笨了。]</p>
            </blockquote>





	末路獨酌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so here’s to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405235) by [sleeponrooftops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops). 



> 悔恨如老友一般聚集
> 
> 釋放你所有黑暗的回憶
> 
> 我無計可施，無處可逃
> 
> 所有的骷髏都外出狂歡

 

Tony可以看見他的下巴動了動，看見眾多思緒飛過他的腦海，看見他終於妥協然後嘆息的那一刻，而當他張嘴的時候，Tony已經壞笑起來。所以，這就是Bruce怎麼住進大廈的。以及，這就是為什麼即使他自知是一個脫去盔甲就充滿破綻、虛弱無用的人，他也沒有把自己灌醉然後扔出窗戶的原因。Steve Rogers確保了他永遠不會忘記這一點。你從小崇拜的英雄否定了你的自我認知，沒什麼比這個更治癒的。那天Tony覺得自己的心臟幾乎要停了，只能仰賴弧反應器運作。但他咬緊牙關沒厲聲回嘴那四個字母，而他知道，他他媽的當然知道，Steve從他臉上看出了所有他想說的東西，因為他是該死的美國隊長，他當然看得出。

但這無關緊要，現在Tony唯二關心的就是手上搖晃著的威士忌，以及無時無刻被追蹤並顯示在螢幕上的，Bruce的心律。這是Jarvis的主意，由Tony向Bruce提出，而對方甚至在答應之前就先微笑並表達了感謝。Bruce現在在十二層樓之下，跟一堆建商在一起，因為大廈最頂端的三十層樓(有二十層準備當居住區)是空的，而他們需要確保萬事俱備、只待入住。這就是為什麼一開始Jarvis想追蹤Bruce的心律：以防Hulk想要出現。如果真的出了什麼狀況，Tony不準備做任何形式的救援，無論如何，但知道他至少做了小小的嘗試，那就足夠令人安慰了。

[Sir，Potts小姐來電。]Jarvis突然提醒他，而Tony咕噥。一聲表示不接，兩聲是接，他前陣子告訴他的智能管家的，所以Jarvis掛掉了電話。Pepper已經吼過他四遍了，他只想長醉不醒，至少他認為那很好，而且符合所有人對他的觀感。

[我得打擾你一下。]一個不是電子音的聲音說。而Tony發出一個很不光彩的叫聲然後把他的杯子扔出了大廈的樓頂。

[那很貴。]他說著，抬眼看向Bruce，而Bruce聳聳肩，用眼神表達了安慰之意。

[如果你想跟著下去的話，我會跟著你。而如果我們都死了的話，我會確保相較於我，地獄已經充滿陽光和彩虹了。]

[地獄裡的Hulk。]Tony沉吟，而Bruce哼了聲，把Tony從他岌岌可危的座位上和破碎的玻璃窗旁抬起來。Tony因為他粗魯的動作揮舞雙臂表示抗議，但Bruce穩穩地抱住了他，把他從樓頂的外緣和玻璃邊拖開。當Tony終於站到地上之後，他盯著科學家的背直到他轉過來，然後對他吐出舌頭。

[非常成熟，你個渾蛋。走，睡覺。]Bruce引導他走向大廳，並在他想改變路線走向吧檯的時候攬住他的頭，然後，不知怎地，Tony發現自己在電梯裡噘著嘴。他們下了十一層樓到Tony的住處，Bruce推著他穿過前廳 ，走下四個台階進到客廳，然後再走上通往他的臥室的走廊。他把Tony留在臥室裡，然後逕直走進浴室的門。Tony好奇的看了看他，然後直直奔向他的床。

當他躺到床上的時候，他幾乎快失去意識了。在Bruce脫掉他的運動褲的時候，他張嘴說出一串關於Hulk會在性事中跑出來的評論，但Bruce掐了他的大腿。Tony在心裡記下不要開這麼明顯關於他的玩笑，真的，Bruce已經太了解他了，這件事的正確性本身就很嚇人。但那不是重點，重點是Bruce，Bruce正在把他拉起來，脫掉他的上衣。

[Jarvis明天早上會叫你起床。]Bruce說道。然後他走了。Tony看著他關上的門好一會兒，然後轉而看向已經開始冒出霧氣的浴室門。他用Bruce幫他開的熱水沖了澡，然後鑽進毯子，睡著了。

\----

早上，他只有一丁點兒的小小的頭痛，但他吞了一顆藥丸，然後走出臥室、下樓，穿過客廳走向另一側的廚房，Bruce已經在煮早餐了。Tony茫然而徬徨的盯著他看了一會兒，然後才走進去。Bruce剛蓋成一座薯餅山，那聞起來像紅辣椒，而且看得出有紅色和綠色的辣椒混在裡面。

[我只會做這麼一次。]Bruce威脅道，真的是威脅，而Tony對此露出一個真誠的微笑。桌上有個裝著橙汁的高腳杯，還有一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡。他發出滿意的聲音並做到檯邊。Bruce坐到他對面，開始分配食物：薯餅、吐司以及火腿，還有一小段臘腸。他盤子裡的兩個煎蛋看著他，他看回去，然後又看向Bruce。

[這是為什麼？]他問。

[因為你忽略了所有事情，我也是。]Bruce聳聳肩。

[所有事情？]Tony重複他的話，他的嘴沒有往常那樣毒。

[我在你眼裡是怎麼樣的人？]Tony明白這是一個測試，但他也同樣明白：不管他說了什麼，Bruce仍然會待在這裡。

[一個不可思議的科學家，有一點憤怒管理的問題，而且——]Tony停了下來，皺眉。這不像他，他不會坦承自己的想法，也不會讓別人接近他。這就是行不通，Pepper已經足以證明這一點，甚至Rhodes也是。沒有人確切的知道要怎麼跟他相處，大多數人只是忍耐他、包容他，他不會讓他們了解他，因為——因為他就是不能。就是不行。他爸爸一定把這些灌輸給他了。然而，他發現自己說了下去：[也許是一個——朋友。]他試探性地說出這個詞，然後皺起眉。不，他不喜歡這個詞。Rhodes是他的朋友，而即使如此，他好像也只是他生命中另一個靠得太近、關心他，而他只能回以一閃即逝的關心和真誠的人。我是說，真的，看看Obadiah的例子。(譯註：第一部的反派)

但，Bruce仍說：[確實。那就是原因。]

而Tony想：也許——也許他是對的。 

  

> 每個惡魔都想要那一磅肉
> 
> 但我想有所保留
> 
> 我寧願自我掙扎
> 
> 黎明前的黑暗總是最深沉

 

一周之後，Bruce聽夠了大廈裡敲敲打打的維修聲，他穿上一件襯衫，順走Tony扔在其中一輛車上的其中一件皮夾克，手插在口袋裡環視車庫，然後點點頭，走向了一輛機車。

他仍然害怕身在紐約，尤其是曼哈頓，但似乎沒人認出Bruce Banner博士。每個人看到的都是Hulk——除了Tony Stark以外的每個人，當然，但那就完全是另一個故事了。先不管是不是曼哈頓，離開大廈讓Bruce感到自由，他在街道上奔馳，經過還在清理中的建築，然後，他發現自己最終在一間咖啡館外停了下來。

他走進去，感到那種只要在狹小空間就會有的不安感。但他深呼吸幾下之後，在走向櫃檯的途中聳聳肩，把那些感覺甩掉了。離開櫃台的時候，他端著午餐和咖啡。當他帶著三明治坐到窗邊，一個聲音在他背後響起。[博士？Banner博士？]他半轉過身，抬起一邊的眉毛。說話的人是一個骨瘦如柴的孩子，看起來是大學生，大眼睛前擋著更大的方框眼鏡。[哇噢，真的是你。]這個孩子走到他面前，伸出一隻手，一邊的嘴角勾起。[Peter Parker。]他自我介紹道：[我在帝國州立大學學生物物理，不過我現在休學在家。如果你不介意的話，我可不可以，呃——]

[當然可以。]Bruce說著，伸手示意，於是Peter端著湯和沙拉坐到他對面。[帝國州立大學？是在賓州嗎？]Bruce問，而Peter大力點頭。

[是的。你的成就，雖然我不是主修這個的，管他的，但那真是，哇喔。]

[我很榮幸。Parker，是這樣叫你吧？]他說完，好像有什麼轉變了，Peter露出一個勉強的微笑。好像有什麼要發生了。

[對，是的。]

Peter垂眼，陽光照在鏡片上。一切都清楚了。[我想，你被咬了之後，應該是不需要眼鏡的。]他說，而Peter抬眼。[我在文章上看到的，也許是某個腳註。或是，你知道的，一份檔案。]

[檔案？]Peter重複他的話。

[機密檔案，我恐怕是的。在Tony駭進神盾的主系統之後，他大概複製了所有的資料，我瀏覽過一部份，看到一些他們持續追蹤的超級英雄的檔案。]

[神盾？那是某種祕密機構嗎？]

[你不會以為復仇者聯盟是自己組織起來的吧？]

Peter終於放鬆下來，露出微笑。[好吧，你抓到我了。]他道，而Bruce也回以笑容。[不過我確實是在學生物物理，而且我也真的讀了你的著作。只是在你們拯救曼哈頓的時候，我也在城裡晃盪。]

[我確定你在紐約市裡有不少行動。]

[蜥蜴什麼的。]Peter裝出不好意思的樣子，但他仍然保持壞笑，Bruce也輕笑起來。

他正要接話的時候，他的手機(史塔克工業製造)發出嗡嗡聲。他向對方致歉然後接了起來。[鐵罐。] 

[如果你能幫我帶你正在吃的東西回來給我當午餐，我下次再叫你綠先生或巨人或是什麼你覺得有貶義的稱呼的時候我就會咬到舌頭。]

Bruce笑起來，翻了個白眼。[快樂綠巨人？]

[喔，那太殘酷了，真的。]

[這樣的交易比較容易被接受嘛，抱歉。]他道，而Tony在另一邊發出巨大又惹人厭的呻吟。

[我一定會讓你再給我做一次早餐的。]

他的語氣裡充滿強勢，以及藏的不是很好的渴望。Bruce不禁莞爾：[我會在你的三明治裡吐口水的。]

[快樂綠巨人。]Tony在掛掉電話之前罵道。

他在之後的午餐時間與Peter暢談，最後，Bruce覺得自己可能找到了一小部分的朋友。[你應該找時間來一趟大廈。]當他們處理垃圾並把餐具還給櫃檯的時候，他這樣說。[技術宅的夢想之地。]

[我想我會接受這個提議。另外，跟你談話很愉快，Banner博士。]他說著，再次伸出手。

Bruce與他握手。[叫我Bruce。待會見，Peter。]

Peter大力揮舞雙臂直到Bruce回去點一些東西好帶回去給Tony。他穿過曼哈頓回到大廈、停好車、搭電梯上到九十樓，當他來到實驗室玻璃門外的走廊上的時候，Tony正在與Pepper通電話，同時觀察著一個大廈的縮小模型，評估哪裡還有損傷。最頂層的十樓全是實驗室和研發處。Tony第一次帶他到九十樓來的時候，他的所見遠遠超乎他的預期。頂層的十樓都用技術所及最堅固的玻璃建成，地板、牆壁、天花板。樓梯盤踞在整個右側，電梯則在左側，盤旋上升穿過每一層，直到碰到第九層的實心天花板，不過開放式的大廳仍然在維修。這裡的每一層樓都裝滿了Bruce見過最不可思議的東西，他和Tony花了非常多的時間一起待在這裡。

Bruce坐到他位於一個略為架高的平台上的書桌和屏幕前，等對方告一段落。當Tony終於結束通話，他嘆了口氣並關掉模型，轉過來走到Bruce這邊。Bruce把外帶紙袋提起來遞給他，Tony發出感謝的聲音並席捲了它。[我跟Spider-man吃了午飯。]他盡量用平常的語氣說出來，但Tony嗤之以鼻。

[胡說。]他只這麼說了一句，於是Bruce戳他的腰側，Tony往另一邊縮起來，向他皺眉。

[真的。]他道：[他的名字是Peter Parker，在賓州的帝國州立大學讀生物物理。]

[你為什麼不請他來玩呢？]Tony咬牙切齒，而現在皺眉的換成了Bruce。

[你為什麼總要當一個混蛋呢？]他翹起腳，這不是很舒適，但現在有所必要。

[因為，]Tony咕噥，然後背對他翹起腳。Bruce盯著他，以及他們相同的姿勢，還有Tony的肩膀的曲線：好像他背負著巨大的重量。因為某些他無法明白的理由，Bruce想讓Tony卸下那些負擔，想讓他覺得好一點，覺得平靜，讓他忘記上周的瀕死經歷。

[Tony——]

[啥？]Tony馬上回答道，Bruce翻了個白眼。他轉過來，手上的三明治已經快吃完了。Bruce凝視著他，Tony已經平和下來，皺起眉而不是從眼睛發出雷射光。

[你信任我嗎？]

[我當然信任你。]他回答得如此之快，以至於Bruce完全不相信他說的每個字，卻又同時全心全意地相信他的話。最後他決定：TonyStark是在賭氣。

[為什麼？]Bruce問道，因為，好吧，大概有一石二鳥的意思。

[因為你是個天才，我也是個天才，而我喜歡聰明的人。]

[那不能解釋為何你信任我。]Bruce指出，而Tony吃完他的三明治，發出一聲戲劇化的嘆息。

[因為我信任你，我就是信任你。]

[那我有一個給你的提議。]

[我洗耳恭聽。]

Bruce微笑起來，然後說：[如果你和我一起做瑜珈還有冥想，我就讓你挑戰Hulk。] 認真地說，Tony看起來就像聖誕節突然到了，成千上萬的玩具出現在他眼前閃閃發光，他有點茫然地看著他一會兒，然後推開他的椅子。

[我們走。瑜珈時間。還有——媽的，冥想。那就代表什麼都不能說，什麼都不能想對吧？那太蠢了。]Tony一邊講著一邊走向電梯，而Bruce看著他的腳步露出微笑。他喜歡Tony信任他的理由，因為那也正是他信任Tony的理由：不知道原因，不知從何而起；因為——就因為是Tony，而理由並不重要。

  

> 我曾愚昧，我曾盲目
> 
> 我永遠無法擺脫過去
> 
> 我無法可想、無處可逃
> 
> 我永遠牽著那匹馬

 

Mark VI幾乎無法修復。

這讓Tony去拿了一瓶威士忌，並給自己倒了一點。當他一飲而盡的時候，他幾乎嗆住。[Jarvis，]他咆哮。

[Sir？]

[幫我聯絡Bruce，他在哪？]

[在樓上，他的廚房裡，Sir。]Jarvis道，而他馬上開啟了Bruce的樓層的廣播。

[Bruce，]他說。

[Mark VI怎麼樣了？]Bruce波瀾不驚地問。

[這他媽的是什麼？]

[蘋果汁。]

然後樓上的音箱開始發出巨大的噪音，Tony不知道Bruce在惹人嫌還是試圖嗆死他。反正，他又倒了一點瓶子裡的液體，沒錯，是蘋果汁。媽的。

他很快就忘了這件事了，因為Nick Fury的電話。在Nick出現在視訊上的時候，他馬上遷怒到他身上。他站定，盡可能地保持靜止，然後說：[這裡是Tony Stark的仿生機器人，他正準備去燒掉Nick Fury的眼罩。不要留言。]

他並不以為Nick會信這一套，而局長也給了他一個惱怒且極度戲劇化的大白眼。[這是例行公事，所以你能至少當四秒鐘的好公民嗎？]

[一。]Tony道，因為他就是個混蛋。

[你感覺如何？]

[二——]

[你差點死了。]

[三——]

[Banner最近有出狀況嗎？]

他不介意討論這一點。[他愛上他的樓地板了。你幹嘛不直接打給他？我不喜歡跟你說話。]

Nick的眼睛動了動，然後他皺起眉。[你在喝酒？]

[蘋果汁。]Tony嘟囔道。他放下瓶子，然後走到他的平台上。Nick的浮動視訊影像跟著他。[Hulk沒有出現過，不管是在被建商還是大聲的音樂包圍的時候，還有再見。]他迅速的結束通話，因為Bruce在外面按指紋鎖，然後他進來了。

[蘋果汁熱量很高，我知道，但那對你有好處。]他道，然後說：[Fury怎樣了？]

[他問候了——{他}。]他結結巴巴的結束這句話，才想到之前的三明治承諾。[怎啦？]

[你很忙嗎？]

Tony對這個問句發出衷心的呻吟，而在他可以對Jarvis吼出命令好讓自己馬上忙起來之前，Bruce已經走上他的平台並抓住他的手腕。Bruce微笑著把他往外拉，Tony跟他僵持了幾秒才跟上去。他們最終來到位於大廈地下的健身房，其中一扇門後鋪著一系列的體育墊。Tony把其他的東西都清出去了，以防生氣的綠傢伙。

Bruce在牆邊拉掉襪子，而Tony脫掉他的上衣，然後他注意到那股味道。[你喝這些樹枝水到底他媽的有什麼用？]他問著，鼻子皺了起來。然後Bruce笑了起來，既輕又柔。

[綠茶對你有好處。]他說著，把一杯冒著水氣的馬克杯推進Tony手裡。[有一點芒果味。]

[芒果不錯。]

[喝下去，不要抱怨。]Bruce命令道，而Tony嘆氣。在墊子上，Bruce說了算，墊子外，聽Tony的。所以他啜飲並在嘴裡攪動那些茶。他轉頭，就看到Bruce好奇地揚起眉毛，他聳肩，然後再抿了一口。

接下來的一小時，Bruce帶著Tony做了一系列的瑜珈動作，不時地停下來喝杯茶。而雖然Tony不願意承認，但他的確很享受這兩小時的平靜。四天前，他們第一次做這個的時候，他才冥想十分鐘就跑回實驗室；今天，他至少待了四十分鐘才開始覺得安靜和放空讓他渾身不對勁。他不知道Bruce是怎麼做到的，而當他正準備開口抱怨(他就是能)的時候，Bruce張開眼睛，而Tony僵住。

Bruce的眼睛現在非常、非常綠。

這抓住了Tony的注意力，讓他度過了這小時的最後二十分鐘。即使他眨眼，他的眼睛仍然保持綠色，Tony無法移開視線。在最後五分鐘，Bruce閉上眼並大聲的呼吸。然後，當他們鬆開盤坐的姿勢，他的眼睛又是棕色的了。Tony張開嘴，但Bruce打斷了他：[為什麼你信任我？]

這是他第二遍問這個問題。Tony皺起眉，看向他，真的看向他，看著那個科學家、那個怪物、那個男人。[因為你在控制中。]最後，他這樣說，而Bruce微微皺眉。Tony聳肩，[有時候不是，但有時候，你是。你只是需要學會永遠保持自制。我信任你，因為我覺得——我覺得如果Hulk在你用那雙該死的綠眼睛看著我的時候跑出來——對了，那雙眼睛很美——我覺得你不會傷害我。]

[他。]Bruce糾正他，但Tony搖頭。

[不，你。Hulk就是你，你就是Hulk，但Hulk不控制你。你們是同一個人，你只是需要學會如何保持平靜，而非憤怒。有一個非常睿智的男人曾經說過：真正的重點就在憤怒與平靜之間。]

[又是X-Men？]Bruce嗤之以鼻，而Tony莞爾，這個笑容真實而誠懇，Bruce猝不及防。[我以為是——胡說亂講的？]他道，而Tony搖頭。

[不比Spider-man更像亂講的胡說。Charles Xavier是個非常聰明的人，我們有時候會說說話。]

[他是在什麼時機點說這句話的？]

[他說他曾經幫助一個好人控制他內心的黑暗面，好讓他用以造福世界。這個人就是Erik Lehnsherr。]

[所以，你把我比喻成一個能控制金屬的精神病？]Bruce道，而Tony嘆氣。Bruce決定討厭他嘆氣。

[不，我是說，並不是憤怒讓你變綠。我的意思是，那會讓你變綠，但我覺得——好吧，我想你可以找到中庸之道。我想幫忙，我想要你知道你是一個多好的人。那就是我為何信任你。]

[這說不通。]

[我才不管。]

Bruce看著他，Tony聳肩。他希望他至少影響到他了，也許他會開始思考這點，而那就是他所想要的了。他只希望Bruce能明白。

 

> 所有的問題，聲音如此淒厲
> 
> 今晚，我要將這匹馬埋在墓地

 

兩個星期之後復仇者們才來拜訪，而Bruce認為這剛好。Tony仍然對Jarvis說了惹人厭的話，而Jarvis忽視了他，並把他們放了進來、指引進電梯、帶上九十層樓。那十層是Tony和Bruce最常待的地方，他們總是待在同一層，或保持在喊叫可以被聽見的距離。

因此，Tony和Bruce常常一起工作，今天Bruce扮演的是助手的角色，因為他覺得腦袋不是很靈光；而Tony負責把他指揮得團團轉。因此，他們一起處理著Mark VI的最後一部份。這並沒有之前Tony所說的那麼糟，修復工作並沒有花太多時間，但不比Tony平常的效率，因為Bruce命令他過上正常人的生活，而且每天都得跟他共進午餐。他並不喜歡依賴別人，也不想要Tony一直幫他付帳，但Tony總是在Bruce試圖拒絕的時候拿身邊任何尖尖的東西戳他，所以他放棄了，讓他繼續扮演億萬富翁的角色。

所以，當復仇者們來到通往大門的落地窗前，Bruce過去放他們進來，並且忍不住因為Steve敬畏地睜大眼張望的樣子笑起來。Natasha看起來悠然自得，Clint則興致高昂，不過還沒有到Steve那樣的地步。Bruce留他們在原地四處張望，自己走向撐著右手正苦思冥想的Tony。他在有Bruce幫忙的時候總是特別才思敏捷，Tony正在打脈衝光束和弧反應爐的轉換等式的草稿，他不時看一眼等式，發出一些噪音。

正當他準備把Tony凳子轉過來，好讓他向復仇者們打聲招呼的時候，一聲歡呼切掉了已經放低音量的AC/DC的音樂，Tony放聲大笑，讓他放下了手臂。Peter從桌子底下看向他，喔對，Bruce剛才差點忘了他在那裡。幾天之前，換他去買Pizza，結果又遇到了Peter，他邀請他第二天來Tony的實驗室玩(玩這個說法是Tony說的)。在一番關於四散的Mark VI裝甲零件的討論和吵鬧後，Bruce的[寵物](Tony這樣喊Peter)被搶去玩了。現在Peter逛來逛去，回應每個Tony扔出來的尖銳意見，並且不停地佔用Jarvis。

[停下來。]他轉頭對Tony說，然後向Peter的方向伸出手。[各位，這是Peter Park。Peter，這是我的隊員們。]

[我的天啊。]Peter看著他們，睜大眼睛。而有那麼一個短暫的瞬間，Steve看起來像要微笑並點頭，但Peter崇拜的對象好像不是美國隊長，但、是。[鷹眼，很榮幸見到你。]

Tony笑得更大聲了，Bruce拍了他一下，但這好像只讓他的壞笑有點寵溺。他不想知道何以如此。[既然他們都在這裡了，我想這代表隔離懲罰已經結束了？]Tony問道，Bruce翻了個白眼。

[這不是隔離懲罰。]Bruce說：[我們說定了的。]

[而Hulk還沒出現。]

他沒有反駁。至少不會在上次那件事之後，他回以一個愚蠢的關於享受美食的諷刺，結果Tony把他們倆鎖在實驗室裡整整四天，粒米未進。最後Bruce給了Tony一個鎖喉，然後他們一起飛到義大利去吃了義大利餃。他沒有反駁，只是翻了個白眼，然後過去和Steve、Clint和Natasha閒聊，把Peter介紹給他們，後者不時把眼神黏到Tony的裝甲上一會兒。

他們都同意來點中國菜和啤酒，就連Tony也是。六點整的時候他們聚在Bruce的客廳裡，因為之前他問Tony要在哪層樓的時候，Tony板起臉來。電視開著，播著並不愚蠢，也不誇張，也許是電視購物，但實在沒人在注意的節目。啤酒接二連三，對話輕鬆悠閒。八點的時候，Clint說他真的很想念Thor，然後他們開始討論要怎麼樣才能把他帶回來，直到Tony、Bruce和Peter又開始不說人話才結束。

Clint試圖表現的深情款款，而Natasha最後停止盯著他，然後她把雙腳擺到Clint腿上，頭靠在他的肩膀。他們跟Peter討論著到底曼哈頓跟紐約哪個比較好，這個話題顯然引起了Steve的注意，他馬上聲稱布魯克林才是最棒的。沒有人注意到Tony放在沙發椅背上的手滑到了Bruce的肩膀上。

Bruce有好幾秒沒有任何反應，然後他柔聲說：[你在做什麼？]

[我沒喝酒。]Tony道，因為他可以這樣說，因為即使他確實很想，今晚他也沒喝半口啤酒。

Bruce總是做出超出他預期的反應，所以當Bruce做出他所預料的回應的時候，那仍然讓他感到驚訝。Bruce轉過頭，凝視他的眼睛，皺著眉檢視他。[沒有嗎？]他重複道，而Tony點頭，他有一點疲憊，所以他迅速地把視線滑到Bruce的頭頂又趕緊挪回他臉上。

[蘋果汁之後就沒有了。]他說道，而Bruce的表情變成大大的微笑，這個笑容絕對會被他好好收藏起來，他在他的大腦還沒同意的時候就勾起了嘴角，在他的科學男友(他喜歡這樣稱呼他)身邊的時候，他很習慣他的身體給他驚喜。

Bruce開始說話，但Tony搖了搖頭，而難得的，Bruce只是聳聳肩並讓步了，把注意力放回其他人身上。Peter在他的位子上咧嘴，假裝看不見他們，而他們都看到了。Tony讓拇指滑過Bruce後頸的肌肉，在感覺到物理學家放鬆下來時為笑起來。

幾分鐘後，Clint問了句有沒有電視遊戲，並沒有特別問向某個人。而Jarvis指出一台Wii作為回應。Tony哼了聲。[那是哪來的？]Bruce問，而Tony聳肩。

[這座大廈裡有一半的東西我不知道是哪裡來的。]

在Clint慫恿Steve玩玩看Wii的時候，他們沒有再說些什麼，但Tony一直用拇指摩娑著Bruce脖子上的線條，而Bruce終於平靜下來，足以考慮Tony之前提的事情，關於憤怒與平靜。然後他微微轉頭，輕聲低語：[我有一個實驗的點子，關於另一位。]

Tony看起來像是又得到了一次聖誕禮物。

\---

第二天，Tony穿上Mark VI一對一地和Hulk對練了整整一個半小時，直到Tony叫停好喝杯水。他向Hulk揮揮手，然後指向天花板，所以他抬起頭，眉頭緊皺。Tony抓著另一瓶水，面罩還沒降下來就升空，Hulk幾乎馬上就張開嘴，發出大概半是怒吼的聲音，Tony就當那是滿意了。他倒空了兩瓶水，Hulk盯著他降落下來，然後說：[Hulk喜歡鐵罐。]

[嘿，那很棒啊！]Tony喊完，停了一下好嚥下去一口水，然後他把面罩降了下來。[Bruce覺得你不喜歡我，我說你喜歡。]

[Bruce錯了，]Hulk說：[Hulk喜歡鐵罐。]Tony微笑，以回應這樣的肺腑之言。然後他們繼續對練。讓Hulk出現彼Tony所想的要容易得多，他和Bruce如往常一樣，做了一小時的瑜珈、一小時的冥想，間或啜飲一點綠茶，然後他們面對面盤腿坐下，談起Betty、閒聊，還有Bruce的母親出意外前的事情，然後Bruce閉上眼，那時Tony看著他，驚訝於他能這樣慣於變動 ，只透過回憶懷念。

他不願意去正視自己被列入清單這件事，但這變得不可思議 ，Bruce變成了Hulk，而他眼中沒有憤怒、毀滅和仇恨。

他笑得像是得了相思病的小鬼。[別亂跑，好嗎？我去穿裝甲。]

而Hulk確確實實地點了頭，看著Tony離開，待在原地直到Tony穿著Mark VI回來。那麼，他們都在這裡，一起試著讓Bruce從Hulk中脫離出來。Tony透過說話讓他把注意力完全放在鍛鍊上，迫使他一直保持專注，而Hulk盡可能的透過短句和單詞回應。慢慢地，在Hulk的言行中，他隱約開始看見Bruce。

兩小時後，Tony卸除裝甲再回過頭來的時候，他看到Bruce有點勞瘁，但喜不自禁的樣子。Bruce把汗抹下來甩到Tony身上，後者好奇地揚起眉毛。Bruce穿好衣服之後，他把他從地上拉起來，Bruce倚在他身上說：[是非洲燕還是歐洲燕？ ]Tony目瞪口呆，而Bruce點點頭。[你之前引用了蒙提‧派森。]他說。

[你記得。]Tony道，而Bruce開始笑起來，笑聲輕和。

[對，我記得。]過了一會兒，他說：[但我他媽的累斃了，給我做點吃的。]他戳戳Tony的肚子，把頭靠到他肩膀上。Tony微笑起來，引導他走向電梯，回到他的而不是Bruce的樓層，把Bruce安置在床上，然後做了一個超棒的三明治。他回去的時候，發現Bruce已經輕輕地打起了鼾。

\---

Bruce醒了過來，他知道現在應該才剛過中午，但周圍已經全黑了。他睜開眼，皺著眉想了一下才明白過來。所有落地式的玻璃牆都變成黑色擋住了陽光，市內唯一的光源是他左手邊柔和的藍色。他轉過頭，Tony面對著他，一隻手彎在枕頭下，嘴巴微張，雙脣偶而抽動幾下，像是在夢中想到了什麼公式，Bruce自己也會這樣。他睡著了，呼吸輕柔，方舟反應爐在他胸口呼呼作響，像是背景雜音。Bruce伸手碰觸他的左臂，Tony發出小小的聲音，然後又轉了轉頭，因為Bruce的手指滑過那抹電子藍光，如癡如醉。

要不是他在這裡住了一段時間，而且幾乎時時受Jarvis關照，他不會發現智能管家在被喚醒時發出的小小提示音。他向空氣低語：[是我，Jarvis。抱歉。] 智能管家沒有回應。Bruce將手從方舟反應爐上收回來，他想：也許Jarvis跟它有連結，可以知道有人在Tony睡著時碰觸了反應爐，即使只是一下下而已。

Bruce坐起來，看向Tony後面的時鐘，三點而已。但Tony最近總是掛著眼袋，而Bruce因為之前的活動還沒恢復過來，所以他重新躺了回去，看著Tony的臉，打了個哈欠。他有很多話想立刻對Tony說，就算現在他聽不見，他也想，真的，因為Jarvis時刻記錄著一切，而Tony一定會調閱錄影，好確認有沒有發生什麼事，因為他不一定會對每個人都顧慮周全。但Bruce注意到：他把Bruce和Hulk照顧得非常好。

所以他只是揉揉自己的臉，將視線轉回天花板，準備睡覺，同時試著不要去想因為睡的那麼近的Tony而微微翻騰的胃，也不要去想為何這沒有讓他感到驚恐或不適，而是快樂。

 

> 拋開一切，拋開一切
> 
> 揹著惡魔要如何起舞？
> 
> 拋開他，拋開一切

 

Tony在早上六點甦醒。他能聽見Jarvis被喚醒的聲音，但當他揮手時智能管家卻沒有出聲。他幾乎是用滾的下了床，然後，等他終於清醒過來，張開眼睛，他已經換上舒適的衣物，赤著腳走出臥室，在想起來自己需要先上個廁所之前穿過了走廊。他咕噥著應該先回去一下，卻還是走到了廚房，然後皺起眉。

[印度人都他媽的吃些什麼？]

幾個不同的屏幕馬上出現在他面前，Jarvis說道：[Banner博士特別中意這一種。]

[那你為什麼要顯示其他的？]

[給您看看而已，Sir。] Tony笑了起來，他很確定：如果能的話，Jarvis現在臉上一定帶著壞笑。

[天哪，這看起來真他媽的複雜。] Tony在翻閱食譜的時候哀嚎起來，而Jarvis發出了程序所能最像嘆息的聲音，他已經準備好監督著Tony，別讓他燒了廚房。

接下來一個小時，Tony在犯了幾個危險的錯誤之後，終於可以拽過托盤把食物盛上去，托盤中的兩個盤子裡有番茄蘿蔔飯、咖哩蝦仁、一小片鮭魚(Bruce的口味可真怪)，以及Tony超級討厭的拌炒胡椒磨菇；托盤上還搖搖欲墜地放著兩杯Bruce喜歡的健康爽口生機果汁，以及一個芒果。他好不容易才經過客廳、穿過走廊、回到臥室。臥室裡，Jarvis正應Bruce的要求把遮蔽去除掉，而Bruce還在床上原來的位置，不過已經翻過身來。

[我是不是錯過了一場戰爭？]Bruce還沒看到食物就問道：[因為你剛才製造了好多——噪音。]他的句子結束在Tony放下托盤的時候，他抓起兩杯果汁，把其他的留在床尾凳上，然後爬回床上，將其中一杯遞給Bruce。Bruce坐了起來，皺著眉接過果汁。

他嗅了嗅那杯飲料，引起Tony的白眼。[我也不是毫無用處的。草莓和香蕉，對吧？該死的牧草，如果你要問我的意見的話。]

[那你的呢？]

[一樣。]Tony說著，聳聳肩，啜飲了一口然後做出一個其實沒那麼噁心的表情。他把托盤抓過來，Bruce拿了其中一個盤子，仍然帶著不可置信的表情。[對，是我做的。]Tony在Bruce看向他的時候說：[Jarvis，嗯，怎麼說，不錯。]

[我們還沒有歸類{不錯}的定義，Sir。]

Bruce被逗樂了，Tony對峙能管家吐出舌頭，然後轉向他的科學男友：[你想看什麼？]

[無聊的東西，像是冰山。]

[冰山？]Tony重複他的話。

[南極。]Bruce說著，聳聳肩：[冰帽，之類的。我不知道，我做了一個怪夢。]

[Jarvis，探索頻道，找點有關冰山的節目，或是阿拉斯加、格陵蘭，見鬼的，冰島也可以。]他低頭，發現他們沒有餐具可用。他非常誇張地嘆了一口，讓已經下床的Bruce笑了起來，Tony拍了拍他，飛也似的離開，[你，放鬆，現在。]他在離開前說道。而Bruce就回到床上，等他回來。當Tony扔了一雙筷子給他的時候，他幾乎因為驚訝和好笑哼了一聲。

他們如此度過夜晚，吃Bruce喜歡地奇怪食物，收看探索頻道，閒聊外偶而評論節目。Tony翻出一個發出栩栩如生的藍光的玻璃面板 ，並且開始工作，Bruce收拾了他們的杯盤，回來時踟躕在門邊。[我不介意你待在這裡。]Tony說話的時候沒有抬頭，而Bruce可以聽出所有他不願說出口的話。

[好。]而且他知道Tony也聽出了完全一樣的東西。Tony遞給他另一個面板，面板邊緣有黑色的把手，面板上已經開啟了電子圖書館。所以Bruce瀏覽過他的內容，選了南極作為背景圖片，蜷起來開始閱讀。Tony在他旁邊自言自語了什麼。第一次，他滿足於無所事事，只是享受著他周圍的世界。

\---

在某個時間點，他們又沉入夢鄉。這次，Bruce是因為膀胱而醒來，他慢慢睜開眼睛，專注於自己的呼吸，因為他感覺到有什麼沉重的東西壓在他的手臂上，而他早已習於將這種現象當作威脅。然而，當他想起自己身在何處，他差點因為震驚而猛擊Tony的頭──Tony，Tony他媽的Stark，鋼鐵俠，現在靠他非常非常近。壓在他手臂上的重物就是Tony，而且，好吧，他到底是怎麼讓Tony滾到他手上來的？是在睡著的時候把手伸過去了嗎？而當他清楚地看到彼此的睡姿之後，一且已昭然若揭。

他平躺著，因為他有某種幽閉恐懼症，Tony的頭幾乎整個放在他的肩膀上，但他的呼吸撫過Bruce的鎖骨。他的一隻手蜷起，放在他們兩個之間，手微微握起，另一隻手則隨意地棲在Bruce的肚子上，手指微微張開，隨著他的呼吸起伏。他們沒有牽著手，感謝老天，他的另一隻手好好地放在另一邊，但Tony壓著的那隻就是完全不同的狀態了，因為它摟著Tony結實的背。所以Tony喜歡抱抱，酷。

Bruce不知道要如何在不吵醒Tony的情況下掙脫開來，但他也不想這麼做，就算他的膀胱另有打算。現在他明白了當他們睡去時的狀況，他對此完全可以接受，而他覺得以下這些行動並沒有問題：稍微移動一點，小心的拉開Tony的手，將之從肚子移動到胸口，好減輕點壓力。然後他又睡了過去。

\---

陽光流淌的時候，Bruce終於醒了過來。他打了個哈欠，伸伸懶腰。床的左邊是空的，然而，Tony居然沒有離開。他赤著腳走出浴室，嘴裡叼著牙刷，皺著眉。[我很抱歉。]他說。噢，Bruce馬上坐了起來，奇怪地看著他。[那個，]他胡亂地揮揮手才繼續說下去：[那很無禮，我很抱歉。]

[你什麼時候為了無禮道過歉？]Bruce用行動表示嗤之以鼻。

[好吧，你、你能不能、我我應該睡在別的地方的，我很抱歉。]他才說了三分之一，Bruce就已經想明白了。

[你不會把另一位激出來的，因為你不過就是個愛抱抱的傢伙，Tony。]

Tony張開嘴吐出一些愚蠢的挑釁，而Bruce滑下床鋪、跟他擦身而過，馬上讓他閉起了嘴。Tony疑惑地看向Bruce，而Burce莓機的皺紋如此之深，好像它們要永遠定居。[我沒辦法和人親近。]他對他為什麼要說這些毫無頭緒，他的大腦正試圖連結一些什麼好抹消剛剛脫口而出的話，但毫無辦法，尤其是當Tony已經聳了聳肩。

[胡說。]他說完就離開了。而Bruce同時感到了恐懼和快樂。什麼時候，Tony和Bruce變成了[Tony和Bruce]？

[大概、七年前吧，進行式。]當Bruce把他的想法說出來的時候，Peter這樣回答，而Bruce對他翻了個白眼。他們正在參觀水族館，因為Peter被女朋友放了鴿子 ，而Bruce正好想看看海龜。面對白眼，Peter仍然繼續闡述下去：[我在踏入那間實驗室的第一秒就知道了，在我認識你那天Tony叫你的名字的時候就知道了。]

[知道什麼？]Bruce轉回去看著厚重的海龜，看牠們浮上水面，又游了下去。

[你們彼此相愛。天哪，這簡直、簡直有點滑稽。]他這麼說的時候，Bruce抬起頭，皺著眉。[你們兩個簡直太他媽的頑固又遲鈍。全世界都知道所謂{科學男友}──我說真的──對你們來說不只是某種寵物條款，就連Jarvis都知道好嗎。你們兩個太笨了。]

Bruce沉默了許久，想著Tony發動廚房超級大戰好給他做一些家鄉菜；想著Tony在他身邊醒來，然後叼著牙刷道歉；想著Tony如何關心他，而非只對Hulk感到好奇；想著所有事情。他知道Peter是對的，而他也知道，就在Tony他媽的Stark向他走過來，邀請他參與他的工作，然後才邀請大塊頭的那一刻；就在Tony推開五顏六色的螢幕，透過玻璃面板對他說話的那一刻；就在Tony不時看向他，眼中有著好奇的火花，或只是單純的觀察的那一刻；就在Tony允許他進入他的電池，而明知道他一旦沉迷其中就難以自拔的那一刻 ；就在Tony進入他的生命，卻沒有像其他人一樣令他恐慌的那一刻。Tony讓他成為Bruce，就是這樣，他知道Peter對的。

[操。]Bruce說。

[對呀。]Peter笑起來，在離開前拍了拍他的肩膀。Bruce並沒有跟上，只是繼續看著海龜。

 

> 我已受夠自己的墮落之心
> 
> 今晚，我要將它剜下，重新開始

 

他們繼續如此：Tony幫助Bruce學習控制Hulk，每天在瑜珈和冥想後對練，Tony保持著規律的睡眠，Bruce更常開懷大笑，Tony抱抱，而Bruce仍然思考著親密這件事，然後落荒而逃。

他不時使用某種逃跑的技巧，而Tony已學會視而不見，所以他把自己關在實驗室。當他在整備他的備用弧反應堆時，Jarvis通知他：[Banner博士剛剛離開了紐約，Sir。]

Tony皺著眉從工作中抬頭，將手上的塗鴉隨手放到桌上，把椅子滑到對面的桌子去。他脫下一隻手套，滑過幾個畫面才找到他的飛機的追蹤列表，其中一架剛剛才離地，準備飛往新墨西哥，這讓他的胸口抽了一下。

[Jarvis。]他只是想確認一下：[Betty Ross最近住在哪裡？]當然，就在新墨西哥。Tony站起來，走向房間另一邊的吧檯，又在半路停下。[打電話給Parker。]

響第一聲的時候Tony又繼續前行。第三聲的時候Peter接起電話，他又停下腳步。[嘿，鐵罐，怎啦？]

[你在哪？]

[上課途中，怎？沒事吧？]

[所以，賓州？]

[Tony，你不能就這麼──]

[Bruce在新墨西哥。]他不知道自己為什麼要這麼說，但Peter的沉默讓他知道他明白。

[這堂課會上四個小時，你的裝甲有多快？]

[半小時，大概。]

[那我不去上課了，你可以來找我，而且，如果你想的話，帶著你的討人厭。]

Tony掛上了電話。

\---

Tony在賓州耗掉了整個下午，他在課堂剛開始時登場，嚇壞了Peter的同學又贏得了許多仰慕，他不停用抱怨打斷講課，以至於教授威脅要把他扔出教室。總之，這是平凡無奇的一天，下課的時候Peter已經要瘋了，他把Tony領回公寓。[說真的，你大概讓全校都恨上我了。]Peter這麼說的時候，Tony咧嘴一笑，聳聳肩，覺得這真是美好的一天。

他們回到公寓，中途買了一些中餐，Peter打開兩瓶啤酒，兩個人摔到沙發上。Tony準備好應對一陣問題攻勢，但Peter只是打開電視，而他們就這樣打發了夜晚。事實上，Peter什麼都沒說，只是向Tony提供了他的沙發。Peter發現Tony把Mark V的行李箱放在廚房。[你也許該飛到新墨西哥去要晚安吻。]

Peter說完就跑進房間，而Tony確實接受了這個建議。他讓Jarvis找到Betty的房子，然後打電話給她。Tony有點期待她不接電話，因為他也知道看到一個未顯示的號碼是什麼感覺，尤其是在經歷一陣天翻地覆之後，例如從阿富汗脫困，例如看到[前男友、超級英雄、一團糟]的一個男人站在自己的門廳前，因為一個男人而失魂落魄。然而她還是接起來了，而且，她還知道是他打來的。[我大概知道你會打來。]

[他在那裡嗎？]Tony此時正進入新墨西哥上空。

[他、他在廚房。我得說，如果不是我的話，我很高興是你。]她的話讓他想起自己有顆心。他降落在她的房子外，製造出巨大的碰撞聲。過了一會兒，她說：[我會送他出去。] Tony等她掛掉電話才喘出一口氣、降下面罩。他滑出裝甲，Mark V自己變形成一個手提箱(他在這個新機型裡加裝了可以自行折疊的可攜模式)，而當他把手提箱放到地上時，Bruce就這麼打開了門。他往前走了五步，然後停下，生平第一次，他不知道自己臉上是什麼表情。

但Bruce一定知道，因為他逕直走下階梯──Tony曾被Pepper親吻過，就在他以為自己墜入愛河的時候，在他以為自己和她相愛的時候，在他對她說不能和她在一起的時候，總是在他生命中最荒謬的時刻，在殺死Vanko之後，在爛醉如泥之後，在衝進宇宙差點死在那裡之後──但這個吻，與眾不同。

這是在Bruce停在三階之外，是Tony發誓般說著[我愛你，好吧，我只是─]而Bruce微笑、翻了個白眼，然後拉近了剩下的三階距離，兩人的額頭貼在一起，而他說：[事實上，好吧，我也愛你。]

Tony把腦內那張笨主意清單上的試著激怒綠色大怪物來殺我這條劃掉，他抬頭，鼻尖擦過Bruce的鼻尖，然後接吻，他伸手抓住他，拇指陷進他的下巴，Bruce的手指搭在他的手臂上，他開始回吻，每一寸都悉數奉還，還有點得寸進尺。當他們分開的時候，他第一次覺得無法呼吸的感覺很好。

[你可以回家嗎？我真的不想一個人睡。]Tony坦承道。而Bruce幾乎笑出來，因為這兩句話幾乎定義了他們之間的一切。

 

> 如果有機會，我是否願意再嘗試一次
> 
> 這是一段美好的感情，但也使我殘缺

 

Bruce曾為Tony嚴謹地設計了一套睡眠模式，此時Tony卻沒有遵循，他在凌晨三點睜開了眼睛，望向左側的時鐘，又看向右側，Bruce平躺著，一隻手輕輕地放在肚子上。棉被堆在他的腰上，Tony明白了為什麼他不側睡或著趴著睡，同時，棉被被推下來也意味著：他一直被Bruce胸膛的起伏干擾。

他還記得，那時Bruce滑下床鋪、跟他擦身而過，輕聲說：[我沒辦法和人親近。]，他也記得，那時他對他吐出的[胡說]。Tony喜歡挑戰，但他更喜歡Bruce，而當Bruce成為某種挑戰，他也不會有同一種態度。這是Bruce，比這個字本身意味更多。

Tony想著心律、化學失衡還有不同的壓力來源，翻了個身，把自己撐起來好靠到枕頭上。他的另一隻手在床墊上抽搐了一下，它撐在他們之間的空間。他想到Obadiah將手伸進他的胸口，想到Betty說的[如果不是我的話，我很高興是你。]，以及為什麼他和Pepper就是行不通。他將手指伸過去，用手背撫過Bruce的上衣。他總是和衣而睡，所以Tony也養成了這樣的習慣，只要能讓Bruce感到自在就好。

他想著Thor的描述，關於Hulk如何在他墜落時接住他，當時北歐神祇已經準備好要去援助他，而Hulk還在很遠的地方，然而他還是看到了，Steve聽見了比他本人還要早到的吼聲，和Thor一樣轉過身看向Hulk飛奔而來，以至於Steve突然覺得Bruce已經不見了，完全消失，不會再見，完全被Hulk取代，粗野而憤怒。他想著Thor的描述，關於Hulk如何嵌進一棟建築好接住他，關於他如何用手臂和身體護住他，為了不讓他受傷而不顧自身安危，在他們一起撞到地面時將他抱在懷裡，以及Hulk的咆哮如何宏亮又醒腦，Tony馬上醒了過來，而Thor差點因為Hulk把Tony嚇醒而笑出來。

但這都是Thor的敘述，他說Hulk那時候看上去並非憤怒，更像困惑，像是他有點摸不著腦袋；他看起來好像想說些什麼，才咆哮起來。這就是引起Tony注意的部分，他也為此一直測試探著Bruce。因為，在那一刻，那種困惑是Hulk正在尋找Bruce，探詢他的知識，好知道怎麼叫醒Tony。他知道Hulk的咆哮是Bruce所為，一小部分的科學家帶著解決方案而來。

即使在那之前，Tony從未感到恐懼。現在，他覺得自己有時候真的有點莽撞，但他信任Bruce，不顧一切，即使生命。他知道他永遠不會背叛他，無論如何都不會發生，即使是Hulk。因為他將兩者合一，教Bruce接受Hulk、Hulk幫助Bruce，而他知道他們都很感謝他。

而這也許就是Tony碰觸他的身側時，Bruce沒有閃躲的原因，因為即使在熟睡之中，他也知道那是Tony，他知道他是安全的。Tony停下手上的動作，轉而將手指滑上Bruce放在肚子上的手，他摸索著他手背的形狀，追蹤他的血管的走向。Bruce發出細微的聲音，轉過頭，棕色的眼睛慢慢睜開來。

Bruce睡眼惺忪地看著Tony的動作，他的手指滑過他的手臂，用整個手掌摩娑著他的肩頭，復又只以手指撫摸他，然後他的拇指滑進他的領子，按在他的鎖骨上。他讓Bruce將注意力放在他身上、讓Bruce回答他用眼神問出的問題，而Bruce以閉上的眼睛、輕緩的吐息回答。所以Tony抽回手，坐起來脫掉了他的上衣，然後把衣服扔到床側去，他挪動起來，右腳跨過了Bruce又落到床上，被單隨著他的動作滑了下來。他有點躊躇，遲疑，但Bruce的手滑上了他的大腿，手指在他的內褲邊緣若即若離，然後，他的手穩穩地停了下來，手指上跟Tony一樣的繭輕輕揉搓，小心翼翼，宛如警告。Tony明白他的意思。這是他的信號，以防萬一，目前為止是。

他慢慢安坐下來，跨坐在Bruce的腰上，而科學家仍保持著原來的呼吸頻率，輕緩、放鬆。Tony心如明鏡，他可以感覺到Bruce略為加快的脈搏，反正是略高於睡眠狀態，他將手放到Bruce的心口，手指伸展開到他的脖頸、肩膀和鎖骨。天哪，他喜歡這些。簡直就像是弱點一樣，Bruce已經明白了，而Tony會用自己的方式找出答案，也會找出Bruce的心路，只要等到他們足夠親密，心意相通。他俯身呼出一口氣，好讓Bruce知道他的位置，而Bruce在他身下哼了聲，偏了偏頭。Tony試探性地親吻他的脖頸，Bruce的手指在他腿上輕揉，然後他舔過他微鹹的皮膚，Bruce的手指停了一會兒。Tony等到他在他左大腿上的手指再活動起來，才繼續動作，他沿著Bruce的脖子親吻上來，經過他花白的鬍茬，抵達他的下巴並輕輕地啃咬。Bruce發出了低沉柔軟的聲音。

Tony重複了一次剛剛動作，好再聽一次那個聲音，他吮吸他脖子上的一顆痣，用舌頭輕刷它，把Bruce標記成他的所有物，直到感受到Bruce圓鈍的指甲陷進他的皮膚，然後他移動著臀部，慢慢打著圈，而Bruce轉過頭，睜開他棕色的狗狗眼，看進Tony藍色的眼睛，請求。Tony看見了，像是被重拳擊中一樣突然失去了呼吸，但其中並沒有疼痛。Bruce的手指離開了Tony的大腿，往上移到他胸前的弧反應爐。Tony從中看到了一切，聽見Bruce告訴他：你是安全的，我不會傷害你，他不會傷害你，而這一切都是因為你，謝謝你，我愛你。Tony與Bruce十指相扣，回應了相同的話語。他們接吻，緩慢，但腹下逐漸累積的能量讓交纏的唇舌越加急切，Bruce的手往下滑到Tony的大腿，讓Tony往上抬起身，發出低吟，開始拉扯Bruce的上衣。Bruce也撐起身體好方便Tony把他的上衣脫掉並胡亂扔到一邊，他們再次開始親吻，Tony的手伸進Bruce的頭髮，微微抓緊，試探Bruce的反應。

當他回撤的時候，他才說了第一句話：[你控制住了。] Bruce茫然了一下，為了Tony深重的信念與信任，對他的，對那個怪物的。他沒有接話，他無法接話，但Tony似乎了然於心，因為他承擔了繼續對話的責任：[你想怎麼做？]

Bruce欲言又止，因為這確實是個問題，而他的腦袋有點轉不過來，幾秒後他才開口回答：[我想進入你。] Tony小小呻吟了一聲，眼睛顫抖著閉上，他在Bruce身上動了動，變的更硬了，他的牙齒刮過下嘴唇。[但是我想要你在上面。]他接著說。Tony猛地張開眼睛，盯著他整整三秒鐘，這個天才億萬富翁花花公子慈善家，終於在他軟掉之前點了一下頭。Tony立刻傾身從右側的床頭櫃摸出安全套和一小館潤滑劑。Bruce看了Tony一下，然後接過那個小鋁箔包。Tony驚訝地看著Bruce把安全套放回床頭櫃，然後笑顏逐開，眼中又是那種聖誕節的神情，只不過這次更柔和、更快樂，不是得到了新玩具的那種，只是……喜悅，Bruce慢了半拍才明白過來。

[你想不想……我是說，我可以，如果你只想……]Tony懊惱地停下來，有點挫敗。這實在太可愛了，所以Bruce伸手握住Tony的手臂，把他他下來好親吻他。

[我想要。]他們分開的時候，他輕聲說。Tony點頭，然後翻離Bruce身上，抬起臀部好脫下內褲。Bruce脫掉了他的褲子和內褲，看著Tony再次跨到他身上，然後有那麼幾秒，他就只是看著他，修長、結實、美麗。弧反應堆在他們身上蒙上一層柔軟的藍光，他伸手撫過弧反應堆，笑得溫柔。Tony的視線始終沒有離開他的臉，他因為Bruce的動作笑得更開。然後Bruce伸手索要那瓶潤滑劑，Tony給了他，他挑著眉直到Bruce抬了抬下巴，Tony收到訊號，抬起臀部往前挪了一點，跨坐到Bruce腹部，膝蓋摩擦他的上臂，腳趾在他腰側動來動去。他喜歡Tony坐不住的樣子。

Tony看著Bruce在左手手指上塗上潤滑劑，然後將左手伸到他背後，才想起他覺得左撇子的科學家有多可愛。Tony深吸進一口氣，感受著他冰涼、濕潤的手指滑過他的屁股，探入他的入口。他已經很久沒做這個了，尤其是跟一個男人，如果是做攻方那還要更久，但他知道Bruce和他已經分手一年、唯一的一個女友無人能及。

當Bruce的食指穿過緊繃的肌肉，Tony感到了疼痛，繃直了手，Bruce的右手纏上他的左手，穩穩地握住。Tony將右手擺到大腿上，搓著Bruce沒有照顧到地方。Bruce的第二根手指撥到了Tony體內的神經，Tony呻吟著微微抬起身體，雙腿因為愉悅而繃緊，Bruce抽出手指，撫過Tony的大腿然後圈住他滲出前液的陰莖，他緊握著底部然後緩慢地拖動，直到Tony喘息著蜷起身體，極力不讓自己反應過度。但緊接著Bruce放開了他，將手滑過他的腹部，又探了進去，他的呼吸聲清晰可聞，吸進、呼出，破碎但穩定，Tony跟隨他的引導，傾聽他的呼吸並模仿，跟隨他進入平靜。

Bruce探入第三根手指，他媽的痛斃了，Tony抓過那瓶潤滑劑，倒了一點在手掌上，手伸到背後緊緊握住Bruce的陰莖，而伴隨著不穩的呼吸，那種隱忍的呻吟就是Tony急需聽到的。[在我面前，不要遮掩。]他低語，而Bruce看著他，看著他跪起來，往後移了一點，然後在他的凝視中小心地坐下去，將Bruce的陰莖埋進體內，直到難以承受，然後他嘆息、深感安慰，因為感到被撐開、填滿，以及歸屬。

他張開手按在Bruce的腹部，摩娑著往上直到他的胸口，Bruce抓住他的手，握的緊緊的，另一隻手則放在他大腿上──以防萬一。Tony慢慢動起來，在Bruce身上動著，堆積著他們體內的能量，直到Tony可以感覺到它舔舐著他的脊椎，火苗滴落、流轉在根部，然後Tony看見了Hulk的光斑。Bruce的眼睛瞬間變綠，而Tony平靜、毫無恐懼，但也謹慎、擔心，關切著Bruce，但科學家只是低吟著，繃緊了大腿。他握緊了他們交握的手，另一隻手滑上Tony的臀部，那一抹綠忽然消失了，Bruce將他們兩人翻轉過來，把Tony按在床上。

Tony遲疑地看著他，觀察著，直到Bruce將握著他臀部的手挪到膝彎，把他的腿抬起來圈住他的上身，這讓Tony彎起嘴角。他將雙腿滑到Bruce腰側，腳放在他的膝彎，勾住他好保持穩定，但Bruce不以為然。他挺進，然後打了一下Tony的屁股，後者因為他猛烈的動作而喘息、呻吟，Bruce抬起他另一條腿，勾住了他的肩膀，天哪，Tony可以光為了Bruce這樣擺弄他就高潮一次。

他讓Bruce掌握一切，讓他用緩慢的節奏給他全然不同的經驗，強硬地操進他裡面直到兩人都呻吟著緊抱對方，流暢地動著。[Bruce，]Tony突然說道，他揪著對方因為汗濕而捲在頰側的頭髮，直到Bruce抬起眼：[Bruce。] 眼前的是Bruce，而Hulk遠在天邊，難得一見。Tony又揪了他一下，然後Bruce放開了他，讓Tony一邊痛吻他，一邊伸手滑進他們之間，配合著Bruce的節奏，又快又重地擼動他的陰莖。

[天哪，Tony。]Bruce呻吟著分開親吻，然後將額頭抵在Tony的額上。Tony可以感覺到Bruce的全部，他的腳跟微微陷進Bruce的背，勾在Bruce肩上的腿的肌肉拉伸開，他的拇指掐進冠狀溝的神經束，喘息著感覺到高潮在腹下嚙咬、拉扯，直到他夾緊Bruce，咒罵著握緊自己，讓高潮到來。Bruce飢渴地看著他，臀部不規律地搖動，他繃緊下巴，傾身向Tony索求一個粗暴的吻，他射了出來。他淺淺地戳刺著，直到他覺得自己會垮掉，然後他才放開Tony的嘴，才發覺他的肌肉在顫抖，而他需要空氣。

Tony馬上明白了，從Bruce抱他的方式，他迅速地解開彼此交纏的身體，Bruce鬆開他的時候他的腿掉落在床墊上，兩個人都發出了呻吟聲。Tony喘息著摸索周圍，空的。Bruce跌跌撞撞地下床，對著床頭櫃愣了一下，然後集中精神往前走了幾步，手指陷進手臂裡，閉上了眼睛。

當Tony來到他身後，將下巴放在他肩膀上，低語：[我愛你。] 他才歸於平靜。

 

> 我進退兩難
> 
> 在我黑暗的終途飲上一杯
> 
> 我已準備好，接受痛苦，接受救贖

 

那件事的幾周之後，Erik Lehnsherr突如其來的大爆發，認定自己和Charles無話可說了。當他們到達現場的時候，Steve正在分配任務，直到Hulk咆嘯起來，Steve停下來看向對方。[鐵罐不打，]他這樣說，而Tony向他皺起眉，開口抗議，但Hulk只是瞇起眼，繼續說道：[金屬人會傷害鐵罐。控制他。]

[他抓到重點囉。]Clint皺眉道。

[Hulk喜歡鐵罐。Hulk不想要鐵罐受傷。]Hulk聽起來非常真誠。Tony嘆了口氣，但他沒有退避的意思，這簡直明顯到討厭的地步，就連Hulk都注意到了，因為他低下頭、低語(當然，是Hulk的低語，約等於低一點的吼叫)道：[Bruce說他愛Tony Stark，Bruce不希望Tony Stark受傷。]。

Tony噎了一下，啥？隊伍中其他的人也吃了一驚，看向Hulk，Hulk看起來有點困惑，他皺著眉，像是在側耳傾聽內部Bruce說的話，一會兒之後他說：[Bruce為Hulk高興。]他挺直腰，興高采烈。

Tony已經卸下裝甲，他知道馬上飛回大廈會是個壞主意。Hulk拍了一下他的頭，幾乎把他打翻，但Clint又快又穩的扶住了他的手臂。Hulk收回手臂的時候，Tony也恢復了姿勢，他拍拍Hulk的腿，道：[鐵罐也喜歡Hulk，大傢伙。]

他還是想辦法溜回了大廈，然後在那裡支援戰局，如果發現了什麼別人沒看到的問題，就透過無線電告訴他們。一個小時後，塵埃落定。電梯門開啟時Tony轉過身來，聽見Clint說：[呃，轉，像這樣。]，然後Jarvis覆寫了電梯的保全設定。Hulk莫名其妙地走了進來，他一出現在Tony的客廳裡，就馬上停了下來，皺起眉，四處張望。[他要我帶他回來找你。]Clint探出頭道，而Tony在他消失前點頭致謝。

又一個小時之後，Hulk變回了Bruce，再一個小時之後，Bruce變回了Bruce。他醒來，呻吟著抱怨他飢腸轆轆。Tony把他抓過來並狠狠地親吻，他們分開的時候，Bruce微笑著。[我大都記得。]他說道，而Tony整張臉都皺了起來。

[你還記得你要Hulk說你愛我，在見鬼的整個隊伍面前？]

[他媽的當然。那是我最喜歡的部分。]

[看吧，我說過你總有一天會樂在其中。]

[給我做點吃的。]Bruce輕笑起來，Tony又親了他一下。

[我也愛你。]他低聲說。

 

> 陰影中發出一槍，正中我的喉嚨
> 
> 尋找天堂，卻發現我心中的惡魔
> 
> 好吧，天哪，就讓一切發生吧


End file.
